


Soulmate

by kyralians



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation?, too long for twitter, too short for ao3?, where else can i dump these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyralians/pseuds/kyralians
Summary: "Jaemin and Jeno are probably soulmates."





	Soulmate

Jeno heaved, feeling breathless along with the nonexistent gap between him and Jaemin. He felt the other’s chest pressed flush on his back.

Jaemin is panting. Face feverish against Jeno’s nape.

Anyone who walked in on them would had the wrong idea, he wanted to tell Jaemin, despite being not sure if it’s really a wrong idea.

Jaemin’s arms are wrapped tight on his side, his hips on his. People used to say that Jaemin and Jeno are attached at the hips, but most of the time they meant side by side, not like this.

He pressed down, and Jaemin bucked his hips up.

Definitely not like this.

 

“Do we have time?” Jaemin panted against his back, deep and grumbling and Jeno nodded, guiding Jaemin’s hands to the band of his sweatpants.

“Just enough.”

 

He felt Jaemin’s hand slipped underneath the band, fondling against his hard on through his underwear before making his way in.

Jeno had an idea.

 

He turned around, earning Jaemin’s frustrated whine, and came face to face with the other boy. He planted a quick kiss on his lip, and his hand went inside Jaemin’s boxer shorts.

“ _Mutuals.”_ He grinned, thinking he’s so funny.

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes on him before resuming his work on Jeno’s leaking member, head resting on Jeno’s neck as the other jacked his own hard on.

They’re close, really close, and only getting closer.

 

They came together, chuckling against each other’s head.

_Jaemin and Jeno are probably soulmates._


End file.
